epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Medals
Medals are a gameplay feature in the Epic Battle Fantasy series, first making their debut in Epic Battle Fantasy 2. Medals award the player for doing specific tasks that normally one would never do. Sometimes by doing so, they give rewards, such as unlocking a secret area filled with treasure. Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Medals first make their debut in this game, used simply as a way of accomplishment. Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Medals return in this game, and serve as a miniquest to unlock bonus areas, which are needed for 100% completion. Completing medals unlock bonus areas for every 10 medals completed. Some medals need very specific criteria, and some are impossible to complete if you set your difficulty setting too low. List of Medals in EBF 3 Epic Battle Fantasy 4 The medal system is very much the same as the medal system in the previous games. Some medals can only be achieved with epic difficulty. List of medals in EBF 4 First Blood - Kill your first monster. Monster Hunter - Defeat 100 monsters. Extinction Event - Defeat 1000 monsters. Medals For EBF4.png|EBF 4 Medal screen Allmedals.png|EBF 4 Completed medals Start the Game Already - Smash 100 Idols on the game loading screen. Overkill - Completely obliterate a feeble enemy. Killing a Cat, Slime or Bush is needed to get this. First Casualty - Get a character killed once. Step Over the Dead - Replace a dead character with a Backup. Lunchtime - Use a Food Item in the Field Map. Taste Pain - Consume a bottle of Chilli Sauce. Limits Were Broken - Use a Limit Break for the first time. Slime Cat - Find a Slime Cat and the Warp Zone. Slime Cat King - Find all Slime Cats. Lost Ruins - Find the hidden ruins in the Jungle. get this, you must have the Blue Scroll Key Item and use the scroll to navigate through the "endless" map area at Lankyroot Jungle. (Up, Left, Up, Right, Right) Used Strength - Push a block. Used Cut - Use the Axe to cut a bush. Used Flash - Light up a torch with the Candle. Used Rock Smash - Smash a boulder with the Hammer. Used... Ladder? - Use the Stepladder to bridge a gap. Panty Thief - Find some Panties. Marathon Runner - Walk 10,000 steps. Lava Burns - Walk on lava and get hurt with the use of the Thermal Boots. Power On - Use a battery Key Item to power up the switch. Keys Unlock Stuff - Use a key on a key block to access areas. Winter is Coming - Freeze a foe then hit them again. Burn Baby Burn - Inflict the Burn status to an enemy and watch them take damage over the status effect. Water Conducts - Inflict the Wet status to an enemy then use a Thunder or Ice based attack. Death Penalty - Kill a foe with an attack that inflicts Instant Death. Extra Lives - Have the Auto-Revive status and get killed and be revived at the same time. Power of Courage - Survive a dangerous attack with only 1 HP left. (Using the Morale status is the easiest way) Best Customer - Buy out an equipment shop completely. Overpriced Snacks - Buy Rare Foods in an extremely high price. Permanent Stat Boost - Use an item that permanently increases stats once. Blacksmith - Fully upgrade any item of equipment to Lv. 5. Equipment Collector - Collect 145 pieces of equipment. Kamikaze - Kill yourself with a spell or summon. (The Kamikaze skill or the Black Hole Limit Break works.) Invaders from Space - Summon the Cosmic Monolith. Beastmaster - Unlock all summons. Treasure Hunter - Find and open 280 treasure chests. Keen Eye - Discover 30 secrets. Millionaire - Save up 1,000,000 coins. Unknown Power Level - Find an unscannable secret enemy. Godcat's Light and Dark forms, and The Glitch boss activates the medal. Zoology Student - Scan a foe and begin filling in the beastiary. Zoology Expert - Complete the Bestiary. NPC Helper - Complete 10 quests. NPC Servant - Complete 20 quests. NPC Slave - Complete 30 quests for NPCs. They own you now. Art Appreciator - Check the Art Gallery. Chicken Molester - Poke a chicken once. Slimy Situation - Get turned into a slime. (In order to achieve this, you must fight a Slime and wait until someone gets turned to a slime.) Mega Resistance - Absorb an Elemental damage. New Skill Learnt - Learn a new skill. New Skill Found - Find a new special skill. You can find them in chests or get them from quests. Lumberjack - Defeat the Mighty Oak on Epic Difficulty. Rock Miner - Defeat the Crystal Golem on Epic Difficulty. Electrical Engineer - Defeat the Praetorian on Epic Difficulty. Extreme Gardener - Defeat the Rafflesia on Epic Difficulty. Leet Hacker - Defeat The Glitch on any difficulty. Cat Person - Defeat Godcat on Epic Difficulty. Pervert - In case you don't know...this is a secret medal.....where...you need to click on Natalie's breasts for 10 times in a battle.... Deforestation Problem - Enter the Ashwood Forest for the first time. Digging Too Deep - Enter the Crystal Caverns for the first time. I See Dead People - Enter the Graybone Cemetery for the first time. Realm of Robots - Enter the Waste Disposal Plant for the first time. Plants Eat You - Enter the Lankyroot Jungle for the first time. Ancient Civilization - Enter the Temple of Godcat for the first time. 300 Damage - Deal 300 damage with a single hit. 3K Damage - Deal 3,000 damage with a single hit. 30K Damage - Deal 30,000 damage with a single hit. 300K Damage - Deal 300,000 damage with a single hit. 3M Damage - Deal 3,000,000 damage with a single hit. That's a lot! The Gang's All Here - Find all of your mising party members. Level 10 - Reach Level 10. Level 20 - Reach Level 20. Level 30 - Reach Level 30. Level 40 - Reach Level 40. The World is Saved - Beat the game and save the world. *Second Quest- Beat the game for the second time, continue from a completed file. *Final Chapter- Beat the game a third and final time. * (can only be achieved with Premium Pack) Category:Medals Category:Game Mechanics